Wait, What?
by Potterwatcher
Summary: "So, basically, I have to choose a wife out of a certain group of girls or else they'll all die." Harry said flatly. "Anything else?" Guess who's immune to a veela's allure? With the dangers of competing in the Triwizard tournament, attempting to clear his Godfather's name, and living with a group of veela, fourth year just got a whole lot more interesting for Harry Potter.
1. Veela Stalkers

**A/N: I was bored, so naturally I decided to write down the senseless babble that goes on in my head. Please R&amp;R! P.S. French is in italics.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing on , duh.**

* * *

Harry grinned as he listened to Dumbledore's welcoming speech. It was October 30th, and the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students had just arrived earlier in the evening. They were holding a feast in their honor, so naturally Dumbledore would welcome them with one of his… unique… speeches. "... and tuck in!" the aforementioned man finished with a flourish of his bright purple robes.

The reason Harry was grinning was not because of the Tournament. No, he was grinning because he was absolutely certain that this would be a normal year for him. Or at least as normal as it could be for him. He was also excited because he would finally have some native speakers to practice his french with. He had been teaching himself the language ever since he came to Hogwarts because he had always wanted to move to France. Speaking of which, he still hadn't figured out why all the boys at the Gryffindor table had such glazed expressions on their faces whenever they looked at the pretty French girl. Sure, the Beauxbatons girl was pretty, but she wasn't drool worthy. Nobody was, except for... wait a second, he had seen some of them act like this before… at the Quidditch World Cup! When the veelas came out Ron had dragged him to his feet to stare at them. Maybe the girl had some veela blood in her? He supposed that it could be possible.

"Ron, stop staring! It's rude!" Hermione whispered loudly to Ron. "At least show a little self restraint, like Harry!"

"Whoah, Hermione, don't drag me into this." Harry said quickly, to keep Ron from targeting him.

"I wasn't staring." Ron muttered under his breathe.

"Yeah, and I'm Voldemort's apprentice." Hermione muttered darkly while shooting another glare towards Ron.

Ron started choking on his food and Harry stared at her in shock for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Geez, 'Mione, I've never heard you say Tom's name before!"

"Like you and Dumbledore say, fear of a name only serves to increase fear of the thing itself."

Hermione replied before they all continued eating.

"Excuze me." A heavily accented voice said from behind Harry a few minutes later. "Are you done wiz ze Bouillabaisse?"

Harry turned and saw the girl that everyone had been staring at was behind him, and all the guys at the table, and even some of the girls, had gone into stupors again. "_Sure_," He said in French, deciding that now was as good a time as any to reveal that he could speak another language, before passing the aforementioned dish to the girl. "_Nobody here is eating it." _Harry ignored the surprised looks on some of his housemates' faces as he waited for the girl to respond.

She looked at him in shock for a moment before she started shooting questions at him in rapid French. "_I'm Fleur Delacour. Who are you? How do you speak French so well? Who taught you? Why do you go here when you could be at Beauxbatons? Wait, are you immune to my allure!?" _and then she continued to say several words so quickly that he couldn't catch them.

"_My name is Harry Potter; I have been teaching myself for the past few years because I have always wanted to live in France; I go to Hogwarts because I like it here; and what allure?." _He asked, trying to keep the questions straight in his head. "_I'm sorry, I'm not completely fluent yet and I didn't catch that last bit. Could you say it a little slower please?" _He asked, bewildered by the extremely happy expression on her face. Her classmates could speak French, he didn't see why it was such a big deal that he could too.

He was even more confused when she suddenly grabbed his hand and practically dragged him across the hall towards the head table. To make matters worse, as soon as she had pulled him out of his seat everyone in the Great Hall had started staring at them. "_Madame Maxime!" _she said happily to her headmistress as soon as they reached their destination. "_He is immune to the allure! AND he speaks French!"_

"_What?"_ The large woman exclaimed, so shocked that she had switched back to French. She quickly got a hold of herself and continued. "Dumbley-door, why did you not tell me zat you had a student 'oo waz immune to ze allurez? 'ad I known, I would 'ave brought all of my veela ztudentz!"

"Why, Madame Maxime, I didn't tell you because I didn't know myself. Hogwarts doesn't exactly have a large veela population you know." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling even more than usual.

"Hmmf. At Beauxbatons, we tezt all of our ztudentz ev'ry year to zee if any of zem are immune."

"Like I said, Madame, we do not have any veela students to test this on."

"_Erm, excuse me."_ Harry said, still speaking in French. "_What's going on?"_

"_You are immune to the veela allure." _Fleur informed him. "_Which makes you a potential mate for all veelas."_

"What!" He cried, this time in English. "Do I get a say in this?" He asked, panicking slightly. They weren't going to force him to marry some stranger, were they?

"_Of course."_ Madame Maxime said, looking affronted. "_You get to choose your veela."_

Harry was grateful that she had said that last bit in French. He couldn't imagine how the rest of the school would react to hearing that. "_Erm… could we go somewhere less… public for an explanation?" _He asked, painfully aware that Fleur was still holding his hand, looking like Christmas had come early.

"Of courze." Madame Maxime said in English, before she, Dumbledore, and McGonagall stood and lead them out of the hall.

As soon as they were in one of the family rooms behind the Great Hall, Harry managed to free himself from Fleur's death grip. "Will somebody please explain to me what is going on here?"

"Well Harry my boy, it seems that you've found yourself in a rather unique position. You are destined to be a veela's mate."

Harry was torn, he wasn't sure whether to laugh or run away screaming. "Erm, what?"

At this Madame Maxime took over. "I am going to azzume zat you 'ave not learned about veelaz yet?" At Harry's nod she continued "Well, veelaz 'ave a natural allure which zey use to keep suitors at bay. It 'elpz zem weed out the onez who are not strong enough to be zere mate. Only about one in every million people can wizztand a veela'z natural allure, and zeze are ze only people a veela will even conzider taking as a mate."

"But why do I have to choose a veela?" Harry asked, still confused.

"One in a million equates to about 7,000 people in the world." Dumbledore said. "There are easily three times as many veelas as that. About half of the 7,000 are girls, leaving only 3,500 potential mates, due to the fact that all pure veelas are girls. As you can see, this makes it difficult for veelas to find mates. Due to this, whenever they find a potential mate, that person has to choose a veela. If after the immune person meets a veela they choose a non-veela as a mate, the veela's instincts will take over and cause them to either go on a rampage and kill the immune person's chosen, or kill themselves. The veela is fine with it, however, if the immune person chooses another veela. Nobody knows why this is, but it's how it works."

"So, basically, I have to choose a wife out of a certain group or else they'll all die." Harry said flatly. "Anything else I need to know about this that will make my life significantly harder? Maybe I have to choose within 24 hours, or maybe I'll have to go into isolation for a year once I've chosen?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Fleur started giggling at his remarks, and he grinned. He didn't know why, but making her happy gave him a warm feeling inside.

"No, you have a year to choose, but…" Harry internally groaned. Dumbledore had that damn twinkle in his eyes again! "If I remember correctly, one of the potential veelas will have to be within 5 meters of you at any time until you have chosen."

"Why?"

"To keep you away from non-veelas. Think of it as a safety mechanism."

"Okay, let me get this straight. I have a year to pick the girl that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, and during that time, at least one of the girls I have to choose from has to be near me to be a bodyguard and keep me away from normal girls?" Dumbledore nodded and this time Harry actually did groan aloud. "_Merde, _just when I thought that I was going to have a normal year." At this both he and Fleur burst out laughing, Fleur because she thought it was funny, and Harry at how ironic it seemed.

"_Language!" _Madame Maxime scolded "_I will get the other girls." _She said as she left the room.

"Wait a second…" Harry said "Where am I going to sleep? If the veelas have to be near me until I choose, I can't very well stay in the dorms, can I?"

"You will either stay in the Beauxbatons carriage or we will set up a joint common room for you in the castle." Dumbledore said, still twinkling brightly.

"_Are you alright?" _Fleur asked Harry quietly in French. "_I know that this is a lot to take in."_

"_I'm fine."_ Harry responded with a sigh. "_This sort of thing happens to me so often that I'm almost used to it."_

"_Oh, so you get told that you have to choose your wife everyday?"_

"_That's not what I meant!" _He yelped indignantly before laughing with Fleur. He was surprised at how funny and good natured she was, she had seemed so cool and collected when she had put her paper in the Goblet. Maybe that was just a mask for everyone else and this was the real Fleur…

Harry was torn out of his musings by Madame Maxime portkeying in with three blonde girls in tow.

"Meester Potter, zeze are ze zree ozzer veelaz we 'ave at Beauxbatons. Zis is Marie," She said gesturing at the tallest of the girls.

She looked to be about 15 and had chocolate brown eyes and a shy demeanor as she greeted them quietly. "_Hello, it is nice to meet you."_

"Zis is Cecile," Madame Maxime continued, gesturing at the next girl.

She looked to be about 13 and was about 5 centimeters shorter than Marie. She had light green eyes and was very open and friendly. "Hello!" She said in English.

"And zis iz Gabrielle." She finished, looking at the last girl. Harry was amazed, she looked like an eight or 9 year old Fleur, there was no way that they weren't related. His suspicions were proven correct when Gabrielle ran forward and gave Fleur a big hug.

"_Fleur! Are you going to marry him?" _The little girl stage whispered, pointing not so discreetly at Harry.

Fleur laughed and said "_Maybe. You're not interested?" _She finished with a cocked brow.

"_Mother says I'm too little to get married and I should help you to 'get your man'."_

At this everyone in the room, even Marie, started laughing softly. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be stalked by veelas after all.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&amp;R, and tell me what you think!**


	2. Bonds and Chaos

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but I've been out of the country and my computer broke down. I know that that's a pretty sucky excuse, but it's the one I've got. There are some things that happen in this chapter that I wasn't going to originally put, but it sort of grew a life of its own, you know? By the way, you guys are the best. I've gotten 43 reviews... 43 reviews! Wow, when I posted this, I wasn't even sure that I was going to continue it, but the response that I got was amazing. I've never gotten 43 reviews on a single fanfiction before, let alone one chapter. And that's not even mentioning the 117 favorites and 236 followers. I am amazed, you guys are the best, and I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously own HP, that's exactly why I'm writing on . Don't you recognize the writing style? Okay, you got me. I'm not JK Rowling and the only way that I'm profiting off of this is to (hopefully) improve my writing skills. HP and all associated characters belong to the aforementioned queen, I mean goddess, I mean ruler of all humanity, JK Rowling.**

_Italics = French_

Harry stretched as he woke up. He had had the weirdest dream about veela- wait, veela… His eyes widened as he realized that he wasn't in his common room. 'Crap, it wasn't a dream' he thought as he got out of bed. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Harry went into the little kitchenette to make breakfast where he was quickly joined by Fleur, Marie, Cecile, and Gabrielle.

"_Good morning." _He greeted them quietly "_How do you like your eggs?"_

"_You can cook?" _Fleur asked, impressed.

"_Yeah, I do most of the cooking at my relatives." _Harry's eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut. His unusual behavior did not go unnoticed by the veelas.

"_What is the matter, Harry?" _Marie asked with concern.

Harry smiled "_Nothing, it's just, I don't have to go back to the Dursleys now! You know, it's kind of funny, French really did help me to get away." _After a glance at their curious faces he elaborated. "_When I was little, I used to pretend that I would have other relatives who would come and take me away. That's why I started learning French, actually. I was convinced that I had other family who were super secret spies or something that were hiding in France, and that they would come and rescue me one day."_

The girls glanced at each other. This did not sound like a normal family relationship. Teens usually had _some_ troubles with their parental figures, but not to the extent that they didn't want to ever go back. Especially not when they were just little kids.

Cecile was the first one to break the silence "_Why don't you want to go back to your family?"_

Harry frowned and switched back to English "I don't know how to explain that in French, so please excuse me. And trust me, those people were _not _my family."

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked in accented English.

"My so called _family _hates magic. Until I turned 11, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs, half starved, and dressed in my overweight cousin's hand-me-downs. I was punished for every bout of accidental magic I had, and my Uncle tried to beat the magic out of me. I didn't even know that the magic world existed until my Hogwarts letter came. They just told me that my parents were pathetic drunks and were killed in a car crash. To keep people from noticing the obvious signs of abuse, they told everyone that I was a juvenile delinquent and blamed me for everything that my cousin and his gang did. So tell me, would _you _want to go back to that?" Harry asked angrily.

The girls all looked back at him with tears brimming in their eyes. "We… we didn't know. Who waz ze _batard _who put you there!?" Fleur asked angrily.

"Dumbledore-"

"_I'll kill him!"_ Fleur yelled angrily. As soon as she said it, she started to transform into her full veela form. Wings sprouted from her back and feathers coated her skin. Her hands turned into claws, and her skin started glowing.

"_Fleur, calm down!" _Harry said in French, desperately trying to keep the young veela from going rogue. He ran towards her and before she could claw at him, wrapped her in a hug, trying to keep her from hurting any of the others. Then something strange happened. Images started flying across Harry's vision, A little blonde girl wearing a tutu, the same girl, only a bit older, learning to play piano, a man and a woman holding a little bundle of blankets and explaining that that was the girls' new sister, a bunch of boys trying to take advantage of a preteen version of the girl, but being held off by her veela form. On and on the scenes went, until he saw modern day Fleur meeting a boy with bright green eyes and messy black hair, and hearing his life story. It was amazing, he could feel her emotions and what she was thinking during each and every one of what he supposed must have been her memories.

Once his vision cleared and he could see what was happening around him, he realized that both he and Fleur were levitating 2 meters above the ground surrounded by white light. A wave of exhaustion came over him, and the last thing he remembered before passing out was Fleur turning back into her human form.

* * *

"Uggh," Harry groaned as he woke up. "What happened?"

"Good, I waz beginning to zink zat you would nevair come around." Cecile proclaimed. "Give me a moment to get ze ozzers."

"Wait, what?" He asked no one in particular just before three veela entered the room.

"'Arry!" Gabrielle squealed as soon as she saw him "_You're awake! We were getting worried, Fleur woke up 10 minutes ago."_

Harry's eyes widened. Ten minutes? "_How long have I been-" _he paused for a moment, trying to remember his French. "_Unconscious! That's the word, how long have I been unconscious?"_

"_It's only been 20 minutes, Gabrielle just has no patience."_ Marie remarked jokingly.

"_Hey!" _The little girl cried indignantly "_I do too have patience, Harry was just asleep foreeeeeeever."_

"_Wait, where is Fleur?" _Harry asked. "_And what just happened?"_

"_Fleur went to the bathroom. She'll be back in a minute, and I think that she should be here to explain what just happened to you."_

"_What should I be here for?" _Fleur's voice asked as she came in. Harry didn't know why, but he felt happier and more at ease the instant he saw her.

"_To explain your love bond to Harry!" _Gabrielle piped in.

"_What?!"_

"_Gabby!"_

"_He was going to find out eventually!"_

"_What exactly is a love bond, and why do I get the feeling that it's one of those life altering events that only happens to me?" _Harry asked with slight trepidation, and more than a little sarcasm.

Fleur laughed, and said "_You're probably right, but it doesn't only happen to you. There are at least 12 documented cases of love bonds that I know of just off-hand."_

"_Great, and we get to be lucky number thirteen!"_

"_Loving your enthusiasm, Harry, loving it."_

"_So, what exactly is a love bond?"_

**A/N: Woohoo! Finally made it to my self made quota of over a thousand words! Yup. Three guesses as to what a love bond is. You know, I didn't want to call it a soul bond, because those are just so common in fanfictions and aren't quite the same as this. For now, it's a love bond, as previously stated, but I don't know if that's just going to be the nickname, or the official name of the bond. I'd appreciate name suggestions in reviews, or just reviews in general! Every author loves hearing feedback, and it helps us write faster! R&amp;R, bye!**


	3. Lien D'amour

**A/N: Hey guys, I just posted chapter 2, and already I got a suggestion for the name of the love bonds. Guest #1 (you've been promoted) suggested that I translate 'bond of love' into French, which is, you guessed it, lien d'amour. This chapter is mostly just filler until I get to a big scene with Harry's name in the goblet and Ron's jealousy, which should come up in the next few chapters, so sorry if it seems a little boring. I'm going with my parents to our lake cabin for 5 or 6 days, starting Thursday, so I'm hoping to get this out before then. If not, then my apologies. (When reading the disclaimer, please imagine a deranged nurse speaking slowly with a creepy high voice)**

**Disclaimer: Welcome to the Bedlam institution. I'm JK Rowling, and this dog next to me is Sirius Black. We're your new cell- I mean, roommates. The nice lady named Sally will be here soon with nummy medici- I mean candy. Since you're here, you obviously forgot to read the last disclaimer and think that we own HP and all associated things and are making a gazillion dollars off of it. Don't worry dear, it'll all get better once Sally gives you your drugs- I mean candy. Look, there she is now!**

_Italics = French_

* * *

"_So, what exactly is a love bond?"_

"_Love bonds, officially known as lien d'amour in every language," _Fleur stated "_Are a special type of bond that is very rare. Have you ever heard of a soul bond?" _Harry shook his head so Fleur explained "_A soul bond is what happens when a witch or wizard finds their soul mate, their one true love destined from birth. Only a few witches and wizards have soul bonds, and even fewer find their bond mates. Our bond is similar to this, but not exactly the same. Lien d'amour is what happens when a veela is around an extremely powerful potential mate, and their magic selects that mate as the other half of their soul. Both the veela's magic and body and the veela's chosen mate's magic and body changes to adapt to this, taking in the power and strengths of their bond mate. The main reason that this bond is so special is that the two people involved are literally two halves of one soul, and the bond formed by that means that they cannot be truly separated by anything."_

_"Okay, but if this happened with us, then why didn't it happen with the other girls? Do you have to be a certain age or something?" _Harry asked.

Fleur blushed slightly. "_It didn't happen with the other three is because another requirement of the bond is that for it to take hold, the veela has to be transformed and both partners have to be thinking of nothing but the other's safety and happiness at the same time while touching."_

"_Wow."_ Harry said bemusedly "_I've been with my veela stalkers for less than a day and I already accidentally bound one to me forever." _The others all started laughing at this. After a moment Harry frowned "_Does this mean we have to inform everyone and send Marie and Cecile, back to Beauxbatons, and Gabrielle back to your parents?"_

"_I do miss Mama and Papa," _Gabrielle said quietly.

"_Well, I suppose that we could tell them," _Marie mused out loud before getting a wicked grin on her face. "_Or we could wait until Cecile and I have had our fill of Hogwarts, and then let them know after the Tournament."_

"_Oh, you like it here?"_ Harry asked. Marie and Cecile both smiled and nodded. "_Huh, I'd have thought that you would prefer to get back to Beauxbatons as fast as you could."_

"_Nah," _Cecile grinned "_It's much more exciting here. And, if someone with, shall we say, less than honorable intentions should accost us, we have our own bodyguard to protect us!"_

Harry turned bright red before asking "_But what about Gabrielle?"_

"_We can say that you're not comfortable looking at someone so much younger than you as a prospective wife, and she can come visit her favorite big sister every couple weeks or so. That way we still get to see her." _Fleur smiled.

_"You're my only big sister!" _Gabrielle giggled.

"_Which means that I have to be your favorite!" _Fleur said before grabbing her sister and tickling her.

"_Aaah, stop it!" _Gabrielle giggled, pushing her big sister away. Harry smiled at the pair's antics before turning serious. "Wait a minute, did you say that our magic _and _bodies would change?"

"Oui," Fleur said "For example, you might ztart maturing faster, and grow taller zan you would 'ave wizzout zee help of zee bond's magic."

"Yes!" Harry's whole face lit up with a smile. "I'm going to get taller!" at the girls curious looks, he continued "I've always been the shortest kid in my year, ever since I started primary school, and I hate it."

"Erm, 'Arry?" Marie's voice broke in, slightly timidly. "What time do your clazzez start?"

"Nine, why?"

"Eet eez ten til nine,"

"Bloody hell, I'm going to be late!" Harry exclaimed as he started grabbing his stuff and shoving it in his bag.

"'Arry, wait," Fleur said "You cannot go wizzout one of uz zere, remember?"

Harry groaned "Right, Cecile, how old are you?"

"I just turned fourteen 2 weekz ago. We are een ze zame year, zough just barely."

"Perfect, then the class material shouldn't be too boring for you. Would you mind being my escort until lunch?"

"I would love to!" She said happily before grabbing his hand and saying "Let'z go!" as she pulled him him out of their quarters, before quickly realizing that she didn't know her way around the castle. "'Arry, where are we going?"

"Erm, give me a second." Harry pulled out his schedule. "Yes! History of Magic! Binns never takes roll, he probably won't even notice us coming in." Harry led the way to through the old castle up to the History of Magic Classroom. He turned to Cecile "I hope you're ready because the shit is about to hit the fan."

Cecile giggled "Eet can't be _zat _bad, 'Arry!"

Harry just rolled his eyes "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." Then he turned, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

Luckily, they were late enough that almost everyone, with the exception of Hermione and a few others, was already asleep. They received a few curious looks, and a few jealous glares, but it was just girls who were still awake, so there was no mindless gaping at Cecile. Hermione had saved the seats next to her, so they didn't have to worry about being separated. After all, it wouldn't do for Harry to be seen more than 5 meters away from a veela, otherwise people would find out about Lien D'amour, and the Marie and Cecile would be sent back to Beauxbatons.

Hermione looked at Cecile and then at him very pointedly, and he mouthed later. She shook her head and whispered "Now," Before pushing a sheet of parchment towards him. He sighed and began to write about what had happened and why he hadn't returned to the dorm. He also wrote down directions to and the password for his new quarters, which was obviously picked out by Dumbledore, seeing as it was 'Lemon drops'. Hermione quickly read over the note before her mouth dropped. She turned to look at him and ask more questions, but he had already fallen asleep. She shook her head while chuckling under her breath. The day that Harry stayed awake in HoM would be the day that You Know Who came dancing through the Great Hall in a Reindeer suit singing Christmas carols.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a week. It's kind of hard to post when you don't have access to the internet. Yeah. I'll try to update more regularly from now on, which should be pretty easy now that I'm not traveling. I promise that I have a reason for making Fleur and Harry bond so early on, and it has to do with a pairing I have planned for later on. Speaking of pairings, who do you think I should pair Hermione with? Viktor, or Cedric? I was thinking I could pair Hermione with one and then maybe Luna with the other? Then again, I do love Luna and Neville together, though Hannah and Neville is pretty cute too. Tell me what you think. See you next time, bye!**


	4. Weasels and the Big Reveal

**Disclaimer: Me no own. You this know. Okay? Okay.**

_Italics = French_

* * *

At the end of History of Magic, Harry and Cecile quickly went to the Great Hall to get to the others. He couldn't explain it, but through the entire lesson Harry felt like there was a tugging feeling in his stomach, slowly getting stronger, pulling him towards the hall. as he walked, he looked behind him to make sure Cecile was still with him, when suddenly someone came around the corner and crashed into him. The tugging feeling immediately ceased and tension that Harry didn't even know that he had was released from his shoulders.

He looked up and realized that the person on top of him was none other than Fleur Delacour. '_Flower of the Heart... it suits her.' _He thought fondly before realizing that neither of them had attempted to move from their current position.

Cecile snickered at them, while they blushingly got up, holding hands the entire time. "Harry wait up!" a familiar voice called right before Hermione stopped, approximately two meters in front of him. She looked at Fleur questioningly, and when the veela smiled and nodded, Harry raised an eyebrow at the exchange, but before he could say anything, Hermione practically jumped on Harry to give him a hug. "Honestly Harry!" She berated him "I know that your bond is new, but you can't just go running off like that after dropping such a bombshell on me!"

Harry just grinned, feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. "What was all of that about?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Am I the only person who reads?" She asked "Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know. Anyways, I did some research on Veela last night after you were taken from the Great Hall, and the book said that veelas could only mate with those who were immune from their allure, and were very proud and prone to jealousy when another female touches their mate, especially right after claiming their mate. So, it's traditional for a female to ask a veela's permission before touching their mate in any way during the first week or so after they've been claimed."

"Well if you knew all of that, why did you make me explain it all during class?!" Harry asked, slightly miffed.

"I wanted to make sure that my information was accurate! I didn't have time to cross reference my facts last night to make sure that they were all true."

"Excusez moi, Mademoiselle 'Ermione. 'Ow deed you know zat 'Arry and I 'ad mated?" Fleur asked anxiously. If it were that easy to tell, Cecile and Marie would have to go back to Beauxbatons, and Gabrielle wouldn't get to visit every month.

Hermione tilted her head in confusion. "You're the only veela, or partial veela, that's here, at least as far as I'm aware. And as you proclaimed to the entire Great Hall last night, Harry is immune to the allure. Plus, you're holding his hand, so I just assumed…"

"You were right, as usual, just please try not to tell anyone." Harry pleaded before a thought struck him. He turned to Fleur. "The others touched me this morning though. Why was that okay?"

"I already gave zem my permizzion." Fleur shrugged

"Why don't you want me to tell anyone about the bond?" Hermione asked "Wouldn't the Professors and everyone already know? You said that Dumbledore had given you and Fleur private quarters, didn't you? And who are these others?"

Harry sighed as he realized that he forgot to explain about the other veela, the Lien D'amour, and their plan to keep it all a secret. "Yesterday-" he began, only to be interrupted by Cecile.

"'Arry?" She asked, completely ignoring the death glare from Hermione for cutting off her explanation. Hell hath no fury like Hermione being denied information. "According to my watch, lunch ztarted 10 meenutes ago."

"So much for sneaking in unnoticed." Harry muttered under his breathe before talking in a normal tone. "C'mon, Mione, we'll explain what happened on the way there." He finished, and as they walked, they did exactly that.

* * *

As soon as they walked into the Great Hall, all eyes were on them. Of course, Gabrielle squealing, jumping up from the table, and yelling Harry's name as she jumped into his arms didn't help either. "_Hello, Gabby!" _Harry said as he settled her weight on his hip, doing his best to ignore the stares as he and the girls sat down next to Marie

"_Santa said when we got here that after lunch he would explain what was going on to everyone else!" _She giggled happily.

The veelas, Harry, and, surprisingly enough, Hermione all burst out laughing at that.

"_You know, Gabby, I never really thought of it that way, but now that you think about it, Dumbledore does remind me a bit of Santa Claus." _He grinned at the little girl before turning to Hermione "_I didn't know that you spoke French."_

"We used to vacation in France a lot when I was little, so I can understand it, but my speech is broken."

"We can work on that." Harry smiled as they began to eat.

"Oi, Harry, what's up with all the hot French birds?" An annoying voice asked. Harry turned to see who it was and wasn't the least bit surprised to find that it was his 'friend' Ronald Weasley. He was mildly surprised that Ron was still capable of cognitive function, but then realized that the girls must have been working really hard at controlling their allures.

"Ron, these young _women _have names." Harry snapped, frowning. When had Ron become such an ass towards girls?

"Geez, they're just girls, no need to be so greedy." Ron remarked snidely "I guess that it's just not enough for you, is it?"

Harry was bewildered "What's not enough for me?"

"Everything!" Ron practically shouted, his face turning red to match his hair. "You're Harry Bloody Potter, always getting everything that you want. You have money and fame, but noooo, that's not enough for the great Harry Potter, you just have to get the chicks, too! What, isn't my sister good enough for you? Or is she too poor, just because she's a Weasley!"

Insulting Harry was one thing, but bringing his new friends into it was a different matter entirely. And how _dare _he talk about his Fleur that way, like she wasn't even a person! Wait a second, his Fleur? He shook his head to clear it before glaring at the _child_ who used to be his friend "Listen, Weasley, I don't know what fantasy world you're living in, but I have never been interested in your sister. I don't even know her! And you think I get everything? Bull! Here's a news flash, Weasley, I would give back all of the money and fame if I could have my parents back, even for just one day!"

"Yeah right! You're always doing that. Oh woe is me, the poor orphan Harry Potter. You get everything! You know what, Potter, I'm sick of you trying to make me look bad!"

"I don't need to try to make you look bad, Weasel, you do that all by yourself. And if all you're going to do is sit here and insult me and my friends, you can leave."

"Fine!" Weasley shouted as he got up and stormed to the other end of the table.

Harry slumped in his seat. "Well, thank goodness that's over." He muttered. Hermione just smiled. "Why are you so smiley all of a sudden?" Harry asked bemusedly.

Hermione snorted. "The only reason I hung around him was because he was your friend, Harry. Didn't you ever notice how we were always arguing? I've never really liked him anyways. He was always insulting me, and trying to get me to do his homework for him."

Harry's eyes widened. "You should have told me." He said seriously "I would have made him stop."

"I didn't want to get between you and your first friend." She sighed, looking down.

Harry smiled at her and gave her a one armed hug. "Don't worry Mione, you're my sister, and blood is even thicker than Ronald Weasley's head." All the girls laughed at that.

Their laughing fest was interrupted when Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "Now, as I'm sure many of you have noticed, we have a few more guests from Beauxbatons than originally planned." His eyes started twinkling again. Damn that twinkle! "As it turns out, our very own Mr. Harry Potter is immune to the veela allure, and because of this, has been moved to separated quarters. Now, as I'm sure many of you don't know the significance of this, I will explain. Being immune to the veela allure is a trait necessary in a veela's mate, so Mr. Potter is a potential veela mate. As the nature of the veela does not allow a potential mate to be more than 5 meters away from at least one veela, he will be having a veela escort to all of his classes. That is all."

There were a few moments of silence as this sank in, and as soon as it did sink in…

"YOU'RE JOKING!"

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love cliffies? Sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, the story decides when and what will be written. Please R&amp;R… Seriously, feedback inspires the story's muse and forces it to write faster!**


	5. The Goblet of Fire

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****Kairan1979**** and ****Yana5****for being the only reviewers to figure out who yelled ****"****YOU'RE JOKING!" at the end of Chapter 4. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Voldemort in a tutu. Didn't happen. 'Nuff said.**

_Italics = French_

* * *

Harry groaned as he realized exactly who the culprit, or shall we say, _culprits_ were.

Dumbledore's twinkle took on a whole new level as he turned to the Weasley twins "I assure you, I am not joking."

"Harry my man-" Fred, or maybe George started.

"Why didn't you-"

"Tell us-"

"That you were a-"

"Ladies' man?"

"I didn't know myself." Harry defended himself.

The twins suddenly dropped down on their knees, "Teach us your ways, oh Great One!" They said together.

"It can't exactly be taught-" Harry started only to be interrupted by a loud bang as the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut behind a venomous Ronald Weasley.

"We apologize, oh-"

"Great One, for-"

"Whatever our pig-"

"Headed brother-"

"Did, and whatever-"

"He's bound to do-"

"For his sad-"

"Attempt at-"

"Revenge."

"Don't worry. I know that it's not your, or any of your family's, faults that Ron is a-"

"Pompous prat?"

"Gullible git?"

"Wanking wanna-be?"

"Bigoted bug?"

"Well, I was going to say git, but that works as well." He suddenly realized that the others had no idea who they were, so he introduced them "Fleur, Marie, Cecile, Gabrielle, these are the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Don't ask me who's who, I have no idea. And don't worry, they aren't anything like their little brother."

"We are sorry-"

"For that. Hey!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Gred?"

"Why yes, I do believe that I am, Forge." They turned to Fleur

"You wouldn't-"

"Happen to know-"

"Any French twins-"

"Would you?"

Fleur started giggling "I do not zink zat you could keep up wiz zem!"

"Please, just-"

"Give us an-"

"Introduction, Milady?"

"Oui, but you weel have to come to France to meet zem!"

"Done!" Twin #1 said happily.

"Well, now-"

"That our business-"

"Here is done, I-"

"Do believe-"

"That we have-"

"Business elsewhere!"

"Pranks to pull-"

"People to see!"

"Don't you two have classes this afternoon?" Hermione asked.

"Honestly, Hermione!" Twin #2 started, mimicking her.

"Didn't you hear-

"Dumbledore? He said at-"

"The beginning of lunch-"

"That afternoon classes were canceled-"

"For everyone, so that-"

"The older students-"

"Would have a good-"

"Window of time to-"

"Enter their name in-"

"The Goblet of Fire!"

"Honestly, Hermione-"

"You're setting such a bad-"

"Example to the ickle firsties!" And with that, the twins were off, going to who knows where to create mischief.

"Le gasp!" Harry said jokingly "Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"Oh, come off it! I was just a little bit distracted by the fact that my best friend in the world is suddenly being forced to choose his wife in the next year or so!"

* * *

That afternoon, the girls convinced Harry and the others to give them the complete tour of Hogwarts, during which Harry found that Marie had a streak of mischief. He came across this outside of Dumbledore's office, when after he had told them the Headmaster's obsession with muggle sweets, lemon drops in particular, she suggested that they ask Peeves to switch out his supply of lemon drops with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Her plan was to partially transfigure them, so that while they would look like Lemon Drops, they would retain the taste of the beans. The others had immediately agreed, except for Hermione, but after a bit of convincing she was in on it too. All in all, it had very pleasurable evening, so Harry shouldn't have been surprised when it all fell apart.

* * *

Dinner had been fantastic, even more so that usual as they were still attempting to impress their foreign guests. But now that dessert was over, everyone was waiting with baited breath for the champions to be announced.

"And now, the champion for Durmstrang…" Dumbledore started "Viktor Krum!" A huge round of aplaus came from the Durmstrang sector while everyone else clapped politely. "The champion for Beauxbatons… Fleur Delacour!" Fleur was ecstatic, and in her excitement, gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before getting up and walking to the anti-chamber behind the Great Hall. Harry felt an inexplicable sense of joy as Fleur kissed him, and then an almost overwhelming sense of loss as she walked away. He shook himself out of it just in time to hear Dumbledore say "And our final champion, representing Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" The Great Hall exploded with applause as the Hogwarts sector cheered on their champion. "Now that that's settled-" Dumbledore started before he was interrupted by the Goblet. The flames impossibly turned blue once more, and spit out one final name. The entire Hall watched with baited breath to see who had managed to trick the Goblet

"Harry Potter!" He said gravely.

Harry, who had been taking a sip of pumpkin juice at the time, did a spit take. A scourgify and a few mumbled apologies later, he started protesting. "But that's impossible! I didn't enter my name in the Goblet, I even have a full alibi for the last 24 hours!"

"Mr. Potter, if you would please come into the back room." Dumbledore stated.

As Harry started to get up, he was pulled back down by Hermione, who started whispering furiously in his ear. He nodded, before getting up and saying clearly "I, Harry James Potter, hereby swear on my life and magic that I did not enter my name in the Goblet of Fire, nor did I ask anyone to put my name in for me. I also would like to state that I do not wish to compete in this Tournament at all. So mote it be." A glow surrounded him as the Oath took effect.

To show that he hadn't lost his magic, he cast his favorite spell. "Expecto Patronum," To his surprise, instead of a silver stag, a magnificent silvery bird came out of his wand and landed on his shoulder. Marie, Cecile, Hermione, and Gabrielle were openly gaping at him. "_I'll tell you later!" _Marie whispered in French. Harry just shrugged as he walked up to the front of the hall. He had bigger things to deal with than his Patronus changing.

* * *

**A/N: So… Whoever can guess correctly what Harry's Patronus is gets the next chapter dedicated to them. It's not what you'd automatically think! Anyways, I've got most of the pairings decided, so I'm going to release the ones that I have so far. Harry/Fleur (duh), Marie/Cecile (well, they are immune to the allure), a little bit of Neville/Luna, because I love them to death, and… I still haven't decided who to pair Hermione with, Viktor or Cedric?! Please, please, pleeeeeaaaaase review and tell me what you think! This story is so close to 100 reviews, it's killing me!**


	6. Thoughts

**A/N: Long time no see. I signed up for this forum where you take Hogwarts classes that you sign up for every two weeks to do the prompts, and I took six classes along with joining the Chocolate Frog Cards club, and I was all written out (That stuff is in my story 'Hogwarts Assignments', so feel free to check it out and review). Also, I am very lazy and disorganized, so I lost my muse, but I think I've found it. I don't know for certain, though, because it's a little rusted over. I'm not very proud of this chapter, but I needed to get back into the swing of things… so… yeah.**

**This chapter goes to ****Yukikaze Panettone****, for guessing correctly what type of bird. Several of you were close, but he/she was the only one to get it 100%. Also, cookies to ****Imightjustwishiwasaweasley** **for making me laugh. I almost changed it to Hedwig when I read that.**

**Disclaimer: If Cedric, Sirius, Severus, Remus, and Tonks died, then I had nothing to do with writing the book series. Only the fanfiction.**

_Italics: French_

'_Blah': Thoughts_

* * *

Harry dissolved his newly changed Patronus on his shoulder before he started to walk up to the front of the Great Hall. Before he could get too far, however, Gabrielle came running up to him. "Carry me. Pleaze?" She asked in heavily accented English. "_You have to have one of us with you all the time. And I want to see Fleur's face when she finds out you're a champion."_ She added impishly. Harry just laughed, picked her up, and continued on his way.

Normally, Harry would be freaking out right now. Internally, he kind of was, but it was muted. He couldn't help but feel lighter as he got closer to the door. '_Closer to Fleur.' _Harry started. Where had that come from? But, he had to admit it, he felt almost the same as he did after History of Magic.

He shook himself out of his thoughts. '_Focus, Harry, focus! You've got to figure out why your name came out of that cup. Who would even put it in, anyway?' _The competition was extremely dangerous, and he didn't stand a chance. It was almost like someone was trying to get him killed.

His eyes widened; _was_ someone trying to get him killed?! It would make sense, he did have an evil psychopath after him, and he had almost gotten killed by Moldyshorts, or one of Voldy's Death Munchers, every year since he had come to Hogwarts. It was safe to assume that someone had it out for him, but who? It definitely wasn't one of the students, tricking the Goblet of Fire would be far too difficult for them. Okay, so that left teachers. He could discount the ones that had been there for years, because none of them had tried to kill him before. Really, it would have made sense for them to kill him at the beginning of first year, when he was completely untrained and weak. And loathe as he was to say it, Snape had saved his life once before already, so he was obviously innocent.

So that left Madame Maxime, Headmaster Karkaroff, Crouch, Bagman, and Moody. He doubted that it was Bagman or Crouch, Bagman was just too… cheery to be a Death Eater, and Crouch seemed to hold the law in much too high regard to join the Dark Wanker. As for Madame Maxime, Fleur trusted her, so he did too.

That left Karkaroff or Moody. Moody seemed like a good guy, and he was an Auror, but there was something about him that made Harry feel uneasy. It was similar to the feeling that he had gotten from Quirrell back in first year, only… different. Plus, so far, every Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor he had ever had had tried to kill him. With Lupin it wasn't intentional, but still, he nearly died. Plus, there were several ways of pretending to be someone who you weren't. Glamours, Polyjuice, and muggle surgery were just of few. Actually, Polyjuice would be a very good way to impersonate Moody. He was always drinking out of his flask, and nothing else. He would have to see how often Moody drank from his hip flask.

Karkaroff had _seemed _upset when his name came out of the Goblet, but he could have been faking. After all, who would suspect him of 'helping' a different school. Plus, he and Snape knew each other, so he might have been a Death Eater. Harry mentally noted that he would have to watch how those two acted.

Harry was mildly surprised to find that he was only just walking into the back room when he finished those thoughts. Maybe Lien D'amour was speeding up his thought process? He would have to ask Fleur if she was experiencing any changes. Maybe they should write it down as changes occurred, then they might be able to find a pattern. He smiled. Hermione would be so proud of him.

"'Arry? What are you doing back 'ere?" Fleur asked as soon as she saw him.

"I- I don't really know. My name came out of the Goblet."

"But zat is impossible! You were with us ze entire time zat the Goblet was open!"

"I know- wait, you sound different. What's happening to your accent?"

"I don't really know. I guess it's just overexposure to ze British." She said quickly, staring at him. Harry got the message. Looked like she _was _experiencing some side effects too.

"Incredible!" Ludo Bagman said as he walked in. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, our fourth Triwizard Champion!"

"'E already told us zat." Fleur said, faking a heavier accent. "What I would like to know eez 'ow is name came out of ze cup."

"Zis is an outrage!" Karkaroff began hotly. "Hogwarts cannot haff two champions! I demand zat the Goblet be relit, und ve re-enter names unteel all three schools haff two champions!"

"Now that the Goblet has gone out, it cannot be relit until the next Tournament." Dumbledore said sagely. "What I would like to know is how Mr. Potter's name got into the cup."

"Potter's been crossing lines ever since he came to this school-" Snape began before he was cut off by McGonagall.

"Severus, that is a load of Hippogriff dung and you know it! We all saw Mr. Potter swear a Wizard's Oath stating that he didn't put in his name, nor did he ask an older student to do it! He even said that he didn't want to participate. So unless you're insinuating that, somehow, Mr. Potter was able to figure out how to get past Albus' age line _and _how to fake a Wizard's Oath _and _how to get away from his veela guards in less than two months, I would recommend that you _be quiet._"

Complete silence followed Professor McGonagall's impromptu speech. Then Gabrielle giggled, and did the last thing that anyone expected. She hopped down from Harry's hip, walked up to McGonagall, and hugged her.

An expression that was so shocked and confused appeared on McGonagall's face that neither Harry nor Fleur could help it, and they burst out laughing. Once she collected herself, McGonagall gave Gabby a rare smile and briefly hugged her back.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to be twinkling even more than usual as he began to speak. "Now that Mr. Potter's innocence has been established, Mr. Bagman, can you please explain to the Champions what the first task entails?"

* * *

"So you've been experiencing faster and more mature zought processes?" Fleur asked him on their way back to their rooms, her accent almost completely gone.

"Yes. It's really weird, but I kind of like it." Harry replied simply. "Have you noticed any changes, well, other than the accent change?"

"My accent is unchanged when I speak Francais, it's just my accent when speaking English zat's changing." Fleur explained simply.

"_Is my accent gone when I speak Francais?"_

"Oui, almost." Fleur smiled "I zink that the bond is ensuring that we can understand each other fully. I would wager zat it's a failsafe to make sure zat the members of the bond can fully understand each other."

Harry nodded. "You're probably right."

The rest of their walk was made in silence. As they reached their rooms they bid each other good night. As they entered Fleur screamed and Harry face-palmed. Of course he would do this. As if Harry's life wasn't stressful enough.

There, sitting casually on the sofa, was the most wanted man in all of magical Britain, Sirius Black.

* * *

**A/N: Mwahahahaha, I love cliffies, don't you? **

**You guys are the best readers a writer could ask for. Thank you so much for sticking with this fic, even though I've been really inconsistent in my updates. Your encouragement has helped me out so much with this story, and I love you guys, good night. (Oh, and review. Review a LOT)**


	7. Hi Padfoot!

**A/N: Hey! So, I finally got a hold of the computer. The Dark Side of the Moon (my sister) has been hogging it for a couple of months and I barely managed to steal it from her to write last chapter! By the way, **_**this **_**chapter goes to ****azrael-rose** **for giving me the perfect way to introduce Sirius to Fleur.**

**Disclaimer: Snuffles was never dressed up in an extremely embarrassing costume when he was in dog mode. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

Sirius grinned like a madman (which, technically, he was) when he saw his godson. "Prongslet! How've you been, Pup?" He said as he pulled Harry into a very manly hug. "Dumbledore informed me of your _situation, _so I had to come and see if it was true. Lily would be so proud!"

Harry was confused. "Umm… Padfoot, wouldn't it have been Dad who was proud?"

Sirius shook his head. "Yeah, but Lily would be prouder. She was always saying how you would be the manliest man ever and that veelas would fight over you. She had really weird ideas on how to raise you."

As Harry was mulling over this new, slightly disturbing information, Fleur spoke up."'Arry." she said quietly. "Why is zere a strange man sitting on our couch?"

"Oh! Yeah, umm, Sirius, this is my, uh, roommate Fleur Delacour. Fleur, this is my godfather Sirius Black, also known as Snuffles, or Padfoot."

"Bonsoir Monsieur Black. I feel like I've 'eard your name before…"

Sirius grinned again. "You may have read my name in the paper last year…"

Fleur's eyes widened. "'Arry." She said in a dangerously quiet tone, holding barely contained fury. "Is that man ze Death Eater from ze paper last year who was convicted for ze murder of a lot of people?"

Harry inwardly grinned as he answered his girlf- _friend, _she was just a _friend_. "No, it's not! That is my wholly innocent, falsely accused, and illegally incarcerated oath-bound godfather Sirius Black, thank you."

"Okay." She said simply as she sat down next to Sirius. "So what eez it like, being a fugitive?"

Harry's jaw dropped. "That's all you have to say!?"

Fleur smirked mischievously. "You are forgetting, Meester Potter, zat I 'ave seen most of your memories, and know zat 'e can be trusted!"

Harry's jaw, if possible, dropped even lower, getting dangerously close to the ground. "You were faking the entire time!"

"Well, no." Fleur admitted. "I was zhocked at first to see a stranger in our living room, but zen I recognized him. I just wanted to see 'ow you would react."

Sirius looked back and forth between the two with a growing smile on his face. He pulled a pad of paper out of nowhere and started taking notes. Of course, he wasn't subtle at all, and Harry and Fleur both noticed.

"Hey Sirius… What're you doing?"

"Planning the wedding." Sirius said distractedly. "After all, you two are obviously already bonded."

Harry spluttered. "Wh-what?!"

"We will 'ave our wedding where, and 'ow we deem appropriate, Mr. Black." Fleur said firmly.

Harry was panicking, as any teenage boy was want to do in his situation. "How did you know?" He asked worriedly. He had only just met Cecile and Marie, but he felt like they could be good friends, and if everyone found out about the bond, then they would have to leave!

"Harry, I was raised by an old hag who was determined to prove how 'inferior' everyone but purebloods were. And we had one of the biggest magical libraries in the world. Trust me, I know a Lien D'amour when I see it." He turned back to Fleur and pouted. "Why can't I plan the wedding?"

"Like I said, we will decide when and 'ow we 'ave our wedding. But," She grinned "Zat doesn't mean you can't help." And with that, the two sat down, leaving poor Harry to try and figure out what the hell had just happened, and why he had felt such a foreboding chill run down his spine.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Sirius said passionately, "We can't have the bridesmaids wear red dresses, it would clash entirely with the groomsmens' emerald green ties! Do you want this to look like a Christmas party?"

Harry was exhausted. Sirius and Fleur had spent the last _three hours_ planning a wedding of epic proportions. Who knew that Sirius was such a fashionista?

"Well zen, zey will just 'ave to wear silver dresses... Wiz dark blue trim."

Harry finally decided to speak up. "Sirius, why exactly are you into all of this stuff?"

Sirius looked mildly surprised. "Oh, Pup, I thought you knew! I'm gay. Remus and I have started dating again, and I'm hoping that once my name is cleared he'll propose! I've been hinting at it rather strongly for about a month now."

Harry spluttered. "You- gah- what- how long- that's legal- bananas!" Then his brain failed to function and he passed out.

"Do you zink he'll be okay?" Fleur asked with a worried glance.

"He'll be fine. He's been through worse." Sirius replied nonchalantly, not even looking up from the binder that they were using to hold all the wedding lists, ideas, and the like.

* * *

Harry woke up in his room with a funny expression on his face. He had had the strangest dream that Fleur and Sirius had gotten together to plan a huge monstrosity of a wedding. He shuddered, thank god it was only a dream.

* * *

**A/N: This is the shortest chapter I've ever posted, but I've come to a dilemma. This story is getting harder and harder to write, because I don't know where I'm going with it. Please leave a review, or PM me some ideas for the plotline and what this story should evolve into. And thank you for all of the support you've shown this story. You guys inspire me, and you're the reason that I continued this past a random plot bunny into a somewhat (I think ;)) decent story.**


	8. 8 A Sirius Dilemma

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone guys, things have just been kind of… weird. My sister started having panic attacks, and everyone's been stressed with school and work, and it's just been weird.**

_Italics: French_

'_Blah': Thoughts_

* * *

Sirius looked up again from the wedding binder and laughed at his godson's crumpled form on the ground. He turned to look at Fleur. "I didn't think he'd actually fall for it!" He snorted. "I'm not sure whether or not to be insulted or laughing my ass- er excuse my Fren- er, you know what, never mind."

Fleur raised her eyebrow at him, saying nothing as she levitated Harry into his bedroom. "Leave 'Arry alone. "'E 'as been in an almost constant state of shock since 'is name came out of ze Goblet. Can you not give 'im a break?"

Sirius grinned unrepentantly "Nope!" And over the next hour or so, Sirius got to know his future-goddaughter-in-law.

* * *

Harry shrugged off the feeling of impending doom left over from his weird dream and walked out into the living room. He stopped dead when saw his godfather and girlf- goddamn it, she was _not_ his girlfriend- sitting on the couch discussing the merits of, he shuddered, _thongs_, and what age a woman should stop wearing them.

'Why in Merlin's name would they be discussing _thongs?' _He thought before stopping dead in his tracks. 'Wait, the dream was real?!'

"Oh, hey Harry!" Sirius said cheerfully.

"The dream was real!?" Harry voiced his panicked thoughts aloud.

Fleur started giggling and Sirius grinned "You thought it was a dream? Sorry, pup, I was just messing with you."

Harry sank down into the couch next to his godfather with relief. Of, course, that had to be the exact moment that Cecile, Marie, and Gabrielle walked in. Cecile and Marie immediately shied away when they saw Sirius. Gabrielle, being the curious, outgoing, happy little girl that she was, immediately ran up to the man who was sitting with her sister and her future brother. "'Ello! I'm Gabrielle!" She scrunched up her face as she tried to remember her English. When she couldn't, she shrugged and asked "_Comment vous appelez-vous?"_

Sirius took one look at her and turned into a squealing blob of happy. "SO CUTE!" He squealed and gave her a big hug. Gabrielle seemed a little surprised that someone else was initiating the hugging for once, but then she seemed to decide that he must be a good guy if he was giving out free hugs, and she squealed and hugged him back. Sirius pulled away and smiled at her. "I'm Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Bonjour monsieur Sirius!" Gabby giggled cheerfully. She then turned serious (don't even think about any possible puns there), cocked her head, and nodded once. "_Vous allez faire."_

Sirius was too busy fawning over 'The most adorable little thing ever!' to notice Harry and Fleur's raised eyebrows. Eventually, while Sirius was preoccupied with Gabby, the other two managed to lure Marie and Cecile out of their corner and explain to them the whole mess. Soon, everyone was chatting comfortably drinking tea. Marie and Cecile were each in the arm chairs, and Harry and Fleur sat on either side of Sirius with Gabrielle fast asleep in Sirius' lap, cuddling into him like a puppy.

"So, wait, being gay is… common in the wizarding world?" Harry asked confusedly.

Sirius gave him an odd look before shaking his head. "Sometimes I forget that you grew up with your muggle… relatives." It was clear by the way that he said 'relatives' how much he hated the bastards who had abused his godson. "But yes. Traditional pureblood families worshiped the Greek Gods, so there wasn't really any Christian influence to say anything against homosexuals. There's actually a story about Zeus, the ruler of the Gods, having a tryst with a man."

"But… I thought the purebloods were obsessed with continuing their lines. How can two guys… or two girls… you know… reproduce?"

Sirius snorted into his tea. "There are potions for that."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course. There are potions for everything."

They would have continued that conversation, had they not been interrupted by the arrival of a tall middle aged man in expensive clothing. He had dark brown hair, chocolate brown hair, and classically handsome features. He was accompanied by an absolutely stunning blonde woman with clear skin and sky blue eyes. She only looked to be in her late twenties, but had the air of a woman much older.

"_Why," _ The man asked, with ice in his voice "_Is my daughter sleeping in the lap of an escaped convict?"_

Fleur's eyes went wide as she turned to Harry. "Ah, 'Arry, did I forget to mention zat I wrote to my father?"

Harry's eyes went, if possible, even wider. "Ah, er- _Bonjour monsieur Delacour. Je M'appelle Harry Potter. Je vous assure que nous pouvons expliquer-"_

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a happy squealing blur of blonde hair. "_Père!"_ Gabrielle yelled as she jumped into her father's arms. "_Rencontrer mon chien, Sirius! Sirius, Rencontrer mon père, Père!"_

"_What is she talking about?" _Asked Cecile, confusion evident in her tone.

"Okay, okay, okay, I may not know much French, but I have been called a dog in enough languages to recognize when it happens. How did she know that?"

Mr. Delacour glared at Sirius and raised his wand. Harry jumped up between the two men, but before he could say anything, Fleur spoke up. "_Père, non! _He is innocent." Then, they sat down and explained the whole story, yet _again, _to the elder Delacours.

At the end of it all, while they were discussing how to free Sirius, Mrs. Call-Me-Apolline Delacour ended up being the one to come up with the most obvious solution. "Why do you not, ah, 'ow do you zay, ask for, azylum?"

Sirius pace-palmed and slowly looked up. "Wow. I cannot believe that none of us came up with that before now." He thought about it for a moment. "Do you think that the French minister would be willing to hear my case?"

Monsieur Delacour and all the other French people in the room laughed. "'E already eez! Alain Delacour, French Meeneezter of Magic, at your zervice!"

Harry's jaw dropped. Sirius recovered from his astonishment quickly, grinning at the joke. "Well, this makes things interesting."

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah. I know, it's not my best work, but I just kind of felt like, what the heck, why not try to free Sirius? So, any guesses as to how Gabby knows that Sirius is a dog? bye the way, thank you guys for all the awesome reviews, they're really sweet. And sorry about all the confusion in the last chapter. I didn't mean for it to sound like it was all a dream, I guess it just came out that way. I'll try to update more frequently from now on, but for now, goodnight! (And please review…)**


	9. Flashback

**A/N: Happy (belated) Veteran's Day! I was going to put this in the last chapter, but it was too long to be one chapter, so yay, a flashback!**

**Disclaimer for last chapter: I forgot to put in a disclaimer last chapter… no one noticed.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to own Harry Potter, but who has the time?**

_Italics: French_

* * *

As Harry prepared to retire for the evening, he thought back to when they explained the situation to the Delacours.

_*Flashback*_

"_At the end of term last year, a dog kidnapped by 'friend' Ron. Hermione, my other close friend, and I went after him. To our astonishment, the dog turned into Sirius Black. I was shocked and angry, so I attacked him. To my surprise, our (then) DADA Professor, Remus Lupin, showed up and stopped me. Then he started going on about how 'they must have switched without telling anyone'. Then he pulled Sirius up and gave him a hug. I, of course, had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, and thought Remus must have been helping Sirius. But then, Sirius explained to me how my he had convinced my parents not to make him the Secret Keeper, because he was too obvious of a choice. Instead, they made Peter Pettigrew the Secret Keeper."_

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "_Pettigrew turned out to be a spy, and betrayed my parents to Voldemort. After their deaths, Sirius, being the only one who knew who the real Secret Keeper was, hunted Pettigrew down. But, before Sirius could do anything, Pettigrew yelled something along the lines of 'How could you, Sirius? How could you tell You-Know-Who about Lily and James?!'. Then he blew up the street, cutting off his finger and turning into a rat to escape through the sewers."_

"_How did you know that he was telling the truth?" _Madame Delacour asked curiously.

"_Well, Madame Delacour-"_

Madame Delacour interrupted him with a laugh. "_Harry, you're bonded to my daughter. You can just call me Apolline."_

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "_As I was saying, Ron had a pet rat named Scabbers. Scabbers had been in his family for about 12 years, and was missing a toe on one of his front paws. Sirius and Remus used a spell to force him back into his human form. While he was in human form, he confessed to being the Secret Keeper. Of course, all of this just _had _to happen_ _on the night of the full moon, so Pettigrew escaped."_

"_You must be joking!" _Monsieur Delacour said with astonishment. "_How did he know that that was the same rat? And why didn't your ministry send out a warning to the general public that Sirius was an animagus? For that matter, why didn't they check to see if Pettigrew had turned into his rat form? I know that your ministry keeps a registry for animagi."_

Harry smiled wryly. "_Earlier that summer, Ron's dad won a lottery thing at the Ministry and their picture got put in the Prophet. Sirius managed to get ahold of that newspaper and shen he saw the picture he immediately recognized the rat. As for the animagi bit, myy dad had a group of friends in school. They were pranksters who called themselves 'The Marauders'. There were four members, my dad, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Well, when Remus was a little boy, he was bitten by a werewolf called Fenrir Greyback because of a dispute between Greyback and Remus' father. Well, when the other Marauders found out about his 'furry little problem', they decided to become animagi in order to keep him company on full moons. My dad became a stag called Prongs, Sirius became a big shaggy black dog resembling a grim, called Padfoot, Pettigrew became a rat called Wormtail, and they nicknamed Remus' form Moony. They never bothered to register with the ministry as animagi."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Harry smiled. Once that issue had been cleared up, it had been a surprisingly fun evening. After he had gotten over the initial nervousness of meeting Fleur's parents, they had proven to be extremely pleasant to talk to. Apolline had an extreme love for Quidditch that made her extremely easy to talk to, and, interestingly enough, Alain enjoyed cooking. He and Harry had been able to discuss different recipes, and the pros and cons of real butter versus margarine.

At one point, Apolline ended up asking why Sirius could withstand the veela allure.

"Deed your ztay een Azkaban render you, ah, 'ow do you zay, eenfertile?"

Sirius just laughed. "I don't understand why everyone seems to think that. Dementors suck out all your happiness, not your ability to have kids."

Apolline looked puzzled. "Zen, 'ow?"

"Occlumency. It was one of the few useful skills that my mother taught us."

"What eez occlumency?" Cecile asked before anyone else could.

"Occlumency is the art of organizing and protecting the mind. An accomplished occlumens can recall any memory of theirs and view it in perfect detail, and block some emotions entirely."

"That's amazing!" Harry said excitedly. "Why don't they have a class on that here at Hogwarts?"

"Occlumency is an extremely hard art to learn. You can only start it after hitting puberty, and it takes years to get up to that level of proficiency." Sirius said matter of factly. "It takes dedication and patience that few adults, let alone teenagers possess."

"Oh." Harry's face fell.

"Don't be so down, kiddo, if you want, I'll teach you when you're mature enough."

"Thanks, Sirius."

Harry was brought back to the present by a loud yawn that came out of his own mouth. He finished changing into his pajamas and climbed into bed. It had been a good day.

Pain, pure agony. That was all that Harry felt as he woke up. It was like his entire body was being stretched, as if he were on the highest setting on the rack. He couldn't stop himself from crying out. People rushed into his room. He couldn't tell how long it lasted, time had become meaningless in this torture. Finally it stopped.

Harry sat straight up in his bed, sweat beaded on his brow, gasping for breath. The world looked... different, somehow.

Sometime while he was incapacitated, Sirius, all of the Delacours, Cecile, and Marie had entered his room. They were all staring at him, with varying degrees of shock on their faces.

"What?" He panted.

No one replied, as Sirius handed him a mirror. The only thing that he could think as he saw his reflection was 'Holy shit.'

* * *

**A/N: Yay, a cliffie! Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews, you're great. I read through all of them, and they provide inspiration for my muse. Speaking of which, I've been considering having a post schedule, and I think I'll post every Friday night/ Saturday morning, or every other week (on those days). I probably won't post again this Friday, but, you never know :D...**


	10. Sirens and Growth

**A/N: Sorry this is being posted so late in the day, but everything's been so crazy! It's a good kind of crazy, though. If you've been reading the author's notes, then you know that earlier this summer I went on an educational Europe trip for 17 days (15 days in Europe, 2 days on a plane) to England, France, Switzerland, Italy, and the Vatican. Well, I'm going on a trip with some of the other Latin students to Italy and Greece. That's what inspired the theme for this chapter. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Why do we have to write disclaimers again? It's pretty obvious from the fact that I'm writing on **_**FAN**_** that I don't own anything but the plotline.**

Harry stared at the mirror in shock. How was this even possible? His reflection had altered dramatically since he had gone to sleep. He had been about 5 foot 4 inches before he had gone to sleep, but now, he had to have grown at least 6 or 7 inches taller. His jaw was stronger, all of his features were stronger, actually, and his eyes… His free hand flew up to his face with a jolt. He wasn't wearing his glasses, yet his vision was perfectly clear! He could see some stubble starting to form on his chin, and made a mental note to learn some shaving charms from Sirius.

He attempted to stand up and fell flat on his face. Gabby and Sirius quietly laughed at his misfortune. As he stood up against the wall and attempted to regain his balance, he shifted uncomfortably as he noticed how… other parts of his anatomy had grown. He finally voiced what everyone had been thinking. "What the bloody hell happened to me?"

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as they contemplated it. Finally, Apolline spoke up. "Could eet 'ave 'appened beecauze of ze bond?"

"What, you think that the bond caused me to have a growth spurt?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "It's been known to happen, but usually the bond happens when both partners are fully grown, so it's very unusual for the bond to affect physical growth."

Fleur looked at them thoughtfully. "Eet would make sense, would eet not? Ze bond is trying to make us as evenly matched as possible."

"Eet eez very plausible." Alain reasoned. "Zat is probably ze most likely explanation."

"What are we going to tell the school?" Harry asked. "If we don't want everyone to find out about the bond just yet, then how will we explain this?"

They all pondered that for a few minutes before Alain piped in. "When a witch or wizard turns 17, their magic fully matures and they go through a magical inheritance that changes them, sometimes slightly, and sometimes drastically."

"Umm, I don't know how to break it to you, but I'm only 14, not 17. Teenagers may be stupid, but we're not _that _stupid."

Alain shook his head with a laugh. "You were entered in the Tournament, meant for those who were 17 and had gone through their magical inheritance. We can tell everyone that the ancient magic of the Tournament triggered your magical inheritance early, while we would be the only ones who know that it was the bond that really caused it."

"That's brilliant!" Harry said happily.

"What about the other changes that could happen? They probably won't be as easily explained." Sirius stressed.

"We'll cross those bridges when we get there." Harry said simply. There were a few moments of silence before he yawned. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm knackered. Good night."

A few minutes later, after everyone had bed each other a good night, Harry settled back down into his bed. 'Merlin,' He thought, 'The bond, the Tournament, an instantaneous growth spurt, what's next?'

Harry stared at his newly completed essays and sighed. Hermione had come by at the ungodly hour of 5:30 in the morning, determined to catch him up on the homework he had been neglecting. The fact that she hadn't even questioned his new physique other than to say "The bond?" told him exactly how much she had been reading up on veela. Hermione was great, but she really, really needed to find someone who could curb her more… eccentric qualities.

For some strange reason, both Cecile and Marie had been awake and having some sort of discussion in the family room of their quarters, so there had been no need to wake anyone else up for an escort. He supposed they must have been having some sort of girls talk turned pillow fight and/or wrestling match because of how breathless and close they had been. He rolled his eyes. He would never understand girls. Then again, he was only human.

In the end, Marie had ended up coming with them. She had wanted to do some reading to improve her English anyways, so… yeah.

He was brought out of his reminiscing by a book falling into his lap. He looked up to see who had thrown it, but Marie was completely absorbed in her book, and Hermione was perusing the shelves about 15 meters away. Hermione's aim was pretty good, but not _that_ good. He shrugged and took a look at the book's cover. '_Sirens and Their Descendants'_ Harry shrugged at the odd title before opening it to take a look. After all, it had probably been thrown into his lap for a reason.

_**The earliest recordings of Sirens were made in Ancient Greece. They were said to be a type of Sea Nymph whose purpose is to lure sailors to their deaths. These myths were not completely inaccurate, however, as Sirens did use their incredible beauty, known as an allure, to lure sailors to their islands. Much like the ancient Amazons, their reasons for doing so were for procreation, because all Sirens are female. There is no such thing as a half or quarter Siren, if you are born of a Siren, then you are a Siren. **_

_**It is not know when it happened, but, inevitably, a Siren mated with a wizard rather than a muggle like they usually did. The result of this was the very first Veela. **_

_**Veela are much like the Siren, the main three differences being that they are creatures of both air **_**and **_**fire rather than creatures of the sea, they can wield magic, and their hair is always a golden white color. Like the Siren, there is no such thing as a half Veela. You are either a Veela, or you are not. **_

Harry snapped the book closed in shock. Where had the book come from? How did whoever sent it know that he needed it? Suddenly, another book flew out of the air into his lap. '_Gods and Goddesses of Olde Magick' _He groaned. Why did this stuff always happen to him?  
**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review and let me know!**


	11. 11 Hecate

**A/N: I didn't update last week because… I don't really have a reason… I just didn't.**

**Disclaimer: You know what? Screw it. Reread your favorite disclaimer from any of the previous chapters. I'm done (for the foreseeable future).**

* * *

Harry opened the book with a sigh. The random books appearing obviously was more than just a coincidence, so he might as well just get this over with.

_**The Wizarding World worships many Gods and Goddesses, one of the most prevalent being Hecate (Hek-ah-te). Hecate is the Goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, the moon, ghosts, crossroads and necromancy. She is generally depicted as a beautiful young woman holding twin torches, wearing a knee length maiden's skirt with hunting boots, similar to Artemis. **_

He shut the book and stuck it and the one on Sirens in his bag. The book on Sirens made sense, because they explained the origin of Veela, which were the group people that he was destined to marry from. A book on Gods and Goddesses? That was definitely off topic.

He was snapped out of his thoughts on how little the second book made sense by Hermione stage whispering his name. "Harry!" She hissed. "We need to go eat before breakfast is over."

Harry glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already 7:55 A.M. He nodded and as soon as he and Marie had packed up their stuff, they were off.

* * *

As soon as Harry and company entered the Great Hall, all conversation ceased. Harry just ignored the open mouthed stares, after all, it wasn't like they didn't have a good reason. He _had _grown at least 5 inches overnight. When it became clear that no one was going to eat until an explanation was offered, he sighed and stood back up. "The Tournament was designed for people 17 and older, ergo, people who have gone through their magical inheritance. We figure that because I was entered in the Tourney before going through that inheritance, it initiated my magical inheritance early."

After he sat back down, conversations gradually restarted. He rolled his eyes. The wizarding world was so fickle.

* * *

'_Thank God, er Goddess...es it's Saturday.' _Harry thought as he walked back to his room, having carried Gabby (on his back) to _her_ room. Fleur and the others had gone back earlier, uncomfortable with all the stares that they received in the Great Hall. That reminded him, he needed to ask Fleur why they told everyone that she was only one quarter veela when there was no such thing.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a quiet knock on his door. "Come in!" He called, and Fleur walked in. A shiver ran down his spine. She was so… perfect.

"'Arry, zere is something I need to tell you…" She started, before catcing sight of his book on Sirens. She gasped. "'Arry, where did you get zat?! Zere are only five known copies in ze world!"

He raised his eyebrow. An extremely rare book came flying at him while he was studying in the library. Right. He ignored her question and spoke. "When I read it, I found out some interesting things about the descendents of veela."

Fleur sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. "Zat is what I wanted to talk to you about." She shifted and turned to face him. "Veela… are a very discriminated against race. To… protect ourselves from ze biases of ze wizards, we let zem zink zat ze Veela blood… dilutes over time."

"If that were true, then how would veela reproduce? There aren't any male veela." Harry raised his eyebrow. It seemed like a pretty obvious loophole to him.

"No one cares about ze Veela enough to zink about zat."

"Okay, I get that wizards are prejudiced bastards."

Fleur chuckled slightly before looking at him inquisitively. "Where did you get zat book, Harry?"

"I have no idea. This morning when I was in the library, two books came flying at me out of nowhere."

Her eyes widened. "Two books? What was ze ozzer one?"

He pulled '_Gods and Goddesses of Olde Magick' _out of his bag and handed it to her.

She gasped. ""Arry, do you know what zis means?" She asked as she started pacing the room.

"Umm, someone up there loves messing with me?"

"'Arry, zis is serious! One of ze Gods or Goddesses eez trying to tell you something."

"Great, next you're going to tell you that I'm some sort of male veela."

_**"I wouldn't go that far, young one."**_ A clearly amused, slightly accented voice said from behind them.

Harry and Fleur spun around in shock. Standing behind them was an absolutely _stunning_ woman holding a couple of torches.

'No. Way. No. Fucking. Way.'

'This is not happening.'

'Does not compute.'

'What…!?' Were just some of the many things running through Harry's head at that moment. Then he realized that he was staring at the Goddess of Magic herself, and, since she could _probably_ smite him at any moment, he dropped to one knee and lowered his gaze before he could offend her further.

The woman, whom he could only presume was Hecate, chuckled at him in amusement. "_**Rise. And fear not, my champion. I shall not harm you."**_

"Champion?" Harry asked tentatively as he got up from his position on the floor.

"_**Yes."**_ Hecate smiled ruefully. _**"My children are destroying themselves. They hate and judge each other, letting prejudice and biases control them. If they are not stopped, they will perish."**_ Harry nodded slowly. With people like Malfoy and Fudge in charge, it was no wonder that they were going in a downward spiral. Hecate continued. "_**It is my duty to protect my children. I have done all I can to help them, but the Ancient Laws prevent me from doing anything further. I can, however, choose a champion to represent me and stop the corruption that runs rampant in your 'government'."**_

Harry groaned. "I'm honored, but out of all the people in the world, why pick me?"

* * *

**A/N: If you forget to review, I might just forget to update.**


	12. Whose Champion is He, Anyway?

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been cast as the lead role in our school play, and whenever I tried to write this chapter, it's felt really forced, plus I've been writing Dragons speak Parseltongue too, you know... but that's really no excuse, is it? I should've forced myself to sit down and write this chapter a long time ago, and I can only hope you guys can forgive me and keep reading.**

* * *

Fleur whacked him on the back off the head. "'Arry!" She hissed. "You are speaking to ze creator of magic herself!"

Hecate smiled at Fleur._** "You both have my permission to speak freely whenever you are around me."** _She turned to Harry. **_"You are the only one who is capable of creating any real change in the amount of time we have. You have been famous for years, revered because you defeated Tom Riddle."_** She frowned sadly. _**"I am not allowed to interfere directly, but I am allowed to have a choose a champion. After all, it would be incredibly hypocritical of Zeus if he had refused me this."**_

"Zeus?!" Harry squeaked in alarm.

_**"But of course." **_Hecate said as if it were the most normal thing in the world. **_"The Greeks got the majority of myths right, though most of us aren't nearly as petty as we seem in myths."_**

"Right." Harry said slowly, "But about that whole 'being your champion' thing. What exactly does that entail?"

Hecate laughed._** "Right to the point, as always. I would ask you to start ridding the world of prejudice. If you have magic, you have magic. Inbreeding and prejudice against one another is what is causing the decline of magic. I want my children to be safe and happy, but I cannot save them from themselves."**_

Harry nodded slowly. "Got it, show the bigots that we're all equal, and stop the killing. I was kind of planning on doing that anyway."

Hecate laughed._** "And that is another reason why I chose you. You already have a desire to do what is good. Now all you need is the means to do it." The Goddess smirked mischieviously. "I have managed tho strong arm Zeus into allowing you 3 gifts. You may chooses, however, think carefully. Some may be of more use than others. You could have: Occlumency and Legilimency skills; metamorphmagus abilities; automatic fluency in several common languages, both human and nonhuman; extremely advanced spell casting abilities; an eidetic memory, and/or immediately become an animagus. I wouldn't go for the spell casting abilities. With training, you could easily surpass the level that I am offering you."**_

Harry thought about it long and hard before finally answering. "I think I'll go with the multiple languages, the eidetic memory, and the metamorphmagus abilities." At the looks mild surprise he got from both women, he elaborated. "Like Hecate said, I could learn the spell casting stuff, and I can also learn to be an animagus and the mind arts from Sirius. I figure that with an eidetic memory, It'd be easier to finish my schoolwork, and I could learn the other stuff much faster. Plus, while having an eidetic memory would theoretically help me learn new languages, I would have to translate everything someone said in my head, then redo the sentence structure before I would understand. Besides, all I have to do to keep people from reading my mind is avoid keeping eye contact for too long, and immediately break it if my head starts to hurt."

"'Arry," Fleur breathed in astonishment. "Zat is… brilliant!"

_**"Indeed."**_ Hecate agreed**_ "I myself would have chosen the mind arts instead of languages, but your reasoning is sound." _**She smiled. _**"I, Hecate, Goddess of magic, crossroads, entrance-ways, dogs, light, the moon, witchcraft, knowledge of herbs and poisonous plants, necromancy, and sorcery, claim thee, Harry James Potter, as my champion and grant thee three gifts of thine own choosing. As I have said it, so mote it-"**_

But that was as far as the goddess got before a boom echoed throughout the room. A tall man with well healed scars across most of his body and a beautifully carved cane appeared. The stranger was handsome in a rugged sense, if you could get over the scarring. He was, as previously stated, tall, with brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a toga praetexta, or a toga with purple lining, and a Laurel on his head. _**"Hecate!"**_ He boomed angrily. "**_How dare you try to claim a child under my domain as your champion!"_**

**_"What do you mean, under your domain!?"_** Hecate sassed, obviously annoyed.**_ "He is a child of magic, and if any God other than I had a claim to him, it would be Zeus because of the mark on his forehead!"_**

**_"The Potters have always been under my domain, woman!"_ **The angry God boomed. **_"Have you forgotten what I am God of?"_**

Hecate's eyes widened as she muttered some very un-ladylike words under her breath.

"Um, excuse me." Harry said, slightly annoyed. "I don't mean to be rude, but I actually don't who you are…"

The God's eyes softened as he laughed. **_"I like you, child! You have spirit. I am Hephaestus, God of blacksmiths, craftsmen, artisans, sculptors, metals, metallurgy, fire and volcanoes. You, by all rights, are under my domain."_**

"I'm not sure if I follow." Harry said, tilting his head at the god. "I mean, like Hecate said, I am a child of magic. Plus, I don't do any of those things that you're god of…"

Hephaestus continued his boisterous laughter at that statement. _**"Think about it. What is your name?"**_

"Umm, Harry?"

_**"Your **_**full**_** name."**_

"Harry James Po- ohhhhh." Hephaestus smiled and nodded. "But I still don't see what that has to do with anything. I'm not an actual potter."

Hephaestus shook his head. **_"Oh, so young. Long ago, last names had meaning, and told what people did for a living. But, if it were only you being descended from potters, I wouldn't have nearly as much claim over you. As it stands, you are the only remaining direct descendent of my daughter, Thalia, by a father unknown to me. I asked her time and time again to tell me who the father of my grandchildren was, but she refused, fearing someone's wrath if she were to tell me. Thalia had hidden herself in the earth, but gave birth to twin boys. Because they had come from the earth, one of them became a blacksmith, the other a potter, to keep working with the types of the earth they had been raised in. The grandson of mine who had become a potter, fell in love with a mortal woman, and the Potter line was created."_**

"So… I'm your who-knows-how-many-greats-grandchild?"

**_"Yes." _**Hephaestus said proudly.

Fleur, who had been mostly silent up until this point (largely due to shock), rolled her eyes. _**"Only you, 'Arry Potter, could be descended from one God, and gain the favor of another!"**_

_**"Ah, child, who says he is descended from but one god?"**_ Came a new voice from the corner.

Hephaestus and Hecate gasped.**_ "You!"_**

* * *

**A/N: Kudos to to anyone who figures out who the new god is! And thanks to psycho-k for giving me the idea to incorporate Hephaestus, and by association, the new god. Hint, hint, the new god is the father of Thalia's children! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this story for so long, even with the sporadic updates and wonky storyline. You guys are the best!**


End file.
